


A Sea Of Red

by SoulOfSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfSnow/pseuds/SoulOfSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Tommen play games together in the tea room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, but I'm thinking I might one day do a proper fic about Margaery and Tommen's friendship because I think they're sweet with a twist of power in the mix!

Margaery tilted her head to one side, allowing a few long brown curls to fall elegantly over her shoulder. For a moment she did not speak, and Tommen held his breath in anticipation.

“I yield; you have beaten me again, Your Grace. You can take another from my army now.” She leaned close to the golden-headed child who sat cross-legged on a crimson Myrish rug in the middle of the tea room and smiled sweetly. “Might I suggest one of my mounted knights?”

Tommen beamed and clapped his hands gleefully. “Oh, can I really?!”

“A King does not ask, sweetling; he takes what is his. Perhaps this one; he fought valiantly.” The queen consort pointed to the little figurine riding a grey stallion. Tommen reached eagerly over the rest of her army for the soldier, but stopped with his chubby little fingers poised on the horse’s head.

“Wait a moment,” Tommen sat back and frowned “only a fool would take what is offered him from the battlefield. You’d never suggest your best knights.” The satisfaction of foiling Margaery’s intentions made the little King giggle, stirring the kitten that slept on his lap.

Margaery laughed. “Very good, my King! In that case, my army is yours. You have conquered my kingdom successfully.” She sat back and took her glass of Arbour Gold from the mahogany table beside the soft ruby futon she stretched out on. _There is too much red in here_ , she surmised, picking at the stitching of one of the red pillows. _That will have to change_.

Margaery gazed out of the window onto the courtyard, watching Lannister guards pace back and forth in regimented lines. Their enamelled red armour was a stark contrast from the greenery of the foliage that surrounded them. But instead of being a comfort, it made the queen consort miss home all the more. Highgarden was too far away to be of any comfort to her, and she felt herself drowning in a sea of red. _Red Keep, red armour, red lions; I am a yellow rose in a garden of dying red ones_. When she turned back to Tommen, she couldn’t help envy the plump little boy for being so naïve. She had been raised as a girl of strength and knowledge, but never before had it been so crippling.

“Ser Pounce, you cannot eat my bannermen! I need those to defeat the Mad King, don’t you see?” Tommen lifted the small black cat from the middle of the battlefield and dropped him by his side. The offended feline flicked his tail and sauntered off to the other side of the room to bask in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows. Tommen realigned his figures, talking to himself in a variety of voices. He set up the princess locked in a tower and had the cavalry surround her for their epic rescue mission, while others sought to obstruct their goal.

“Who is the woman, Your Grace?” Margaery asked; sipping her wine and then placing the glass back on the table.

Tommen looked at the princess and smiled. “Mother.” He replied, twirling the Queen between his thumb and forefinger. “She’s been trapped in her room, and my father is coming to rescue her.”

Margaery barely supressed a laugh— _your father wouldn’t be able to climb that tower with one hand, little King,_ she thought, allowing a small smile to dance across her lips. But to Tommen, his father was Robert Baratheon and he had all his appendages intact. _If only he weren’t already dead._

 After a while, Margaery felt the warmth of the sun beginning to aid her in relaxing and almost drifting off into a dreamless sleep. The wine was a useful companion too; Cersei was right in that, at least.

Then she heard the clatter of little soldiers being thrown down in anger. Margaery opened her eyes and sighed. “What’s wrong, Tommen?”

“I can’t play properly with my hair in my eyes,” Tommen whined, sticking out his bottom lip and pouting like a child “I wish boys could pin back their hair like girls can.”

“Who says you can’t?”

“Mother says Kings don’t tie back their hair like girls. She says my guards would tease me.”

Margaery frowned. “They wouldn’t dare insult their King.” She carefully slipped a pin from her hair, releasing a little more down her back. Tommen sat up as Margaery pinned back the wayward golden curls from his eyes. “When you are of age, and your mother must renounce her title as Queen Regent, you can wear your hair however you like.”

Tommen grinned. “Thank you, Margaery!” He squealed, wrapping his chubby arms around her neck and hugging her close.

“You are most welcome, my King. Now run along for your lessons, before you are late!” Margaery pulled the little boy free and twisted a few of his curls into place with delicate fingers. Tommen kissed her on the cheek and ambled out of the room with a maid on his heels.

The queen consort sat back on the futon and smiled dangerously. Her eyes soon clasped on the female figurine and she tilted her head. Standing, she swept the little queen from her tower and rested her in her palm a moment, before closing her hand into a tight fist.

 _It is only a matter of time before you are truly in the palm of my hand, lioness,_ she thought, dropping the figure onto the rug and kicking her under the table as she left the tea room to find her cousin. 


End file.
